Stranded
by Christy C
Summary: Misty and Gary are stranded on an island with two little kids. Although they hold a certain distain for one another, they must work together to help the kids. They find out that if they work together, more than survival can come of it, love. Egoshipping.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

_**A/N: Okay, I have decided that I'm going to post up everything I have typed. This is mainly because my PC has been on the fritz and I figure, if it's already on fanfiction then if I end up losing my files or getting a new computer, I can just get them from fanfiction. So, some of these I won't be updating in awhile, just a warning.**_

_**Prolougue**_

The phone rang incessantly and it was starting to annoy Misty that her sisters seemed to have no problem letting it ring off the hook. Misty sighed and stomped over to the phone.

"Hello, Cerulaun City Gym, how may I help you?" Misty asked attempting to hide her annoyance at having to get up.

"Hey Misty! Is that you?" a voice she recognized as Brock answered. It had been about eight years since she had been on her journey with Ash and Brock, she was twenty now. Ash had of course finished his journey in Sinnoh, but had been hanging out their with Brock, Paul, and Dawn.

"Hey Brock! What's up?" Misty asked leaning her elbows against the counter.

"Hey, Ash's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you'd come out to Sinnoh, we're going to have a party for him." Brock said.

"Sure, I think my sisters can take care of the gym for a few days." Misty replied, and this caused her sisters to look up from their magazine, TV, or toes.

"Good, Ash and Dawn will be happy to see you and I will too." Brock told her.

"Okay, bye Brock." Misty ended.

"See ya." Brock goodbyed and the line went dead.

"Why do we have to take care of the gym ourselves?" Lily asked.

"Ash's birthday party." Misty told them.

"Oh! Will you get with him?" Daisy asked excitedly, her sisters were dying for Misty to get a boyfriend. She'd had a few relationships the past years, but nothing serious.

"No! I consider him a little brother." Misty laughed, rolling her eyes. It was true Ash was like an annoying little brother to her, even though they were the same ages.

"What about the guy on the phone? Brock?" Daisy asked. Misty rolled her eyes again.

"I consider him a brother too." Misty told them. Yes, except he was like a mature older brother.....except when he got near girls, than she could play the older sister role for once.

"Misty!" Violet whined, "We want you to get a boyfriend so you can be happy!" she continued.

"Stop it, I'm perfectly happy without a guy in my life." Misty objected. All her sisters rolled their eyes. It was mostly true, but she did feel a bit lonely when her sisters were all out on dates. She couldn't ever compare to her sisters, she wouldn't be sexy or beautiful or charming like them. She was the tomboy, the geeky little sister. Before she got too caught up in her thoughts she looked to her sisters.

"There has to be a guy you at least like a little bit!" Lily whined. Before she could stop it an image of a spiky haired brunette with blue eyes came into her mind. She pushed the thought away, disgusted with herself for thinking of....Gary Oak, arrogant, self centered, ego-filled jerk!

"No." Misty answered, "I need to get some stuff together for the trip." she added, hoping to get away from her sisters' prying. Her sisters rolled their eyes, but went back to what they were doing. Misty went upstairs and packed a medium sized bag, enough for five days. Misty also changed into an orange and white halter top with white shorts, orange flip flops and white sunglasses that were on the top of her head in case she needed them. She went back downstairs and wasn't surprised to see her sisters hadn't budged an inch.

"I'm headed to Sinnoh now." Misty called to them. They all jumped up and came to give her a hug.

"Going to take the ferry?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, it's the quickest Sinnoh." Misty explained. After sharing goodbyes with her sisters, Misty quickly made her way to the harbor.

"Hello, May I have one ticket to Sinnoh?" Misty asked politely to the man at the cash register. The man looked flustered about the fact he was talking to the legendary Misty Waterflower, leader of one of the toughest gyms in Kanto.

"Make it two." a voice demanded, coming up behind Misty, making Misty spin around. There, in all his glory, was the bachelor every girl was after, Gary Oak. He had gotten famous for become one of the youngest professors, and always deciding to study Pokemon in their natural habitat, not the lab, so he was traveling alot. He also was known as one of the hottest and most available professors. Misty could see why, his hair was still the same, if not a shade darker or two, and he was about a head taller than her, through his thin shirt you could see the outline of ab muscles. His shirt was dark blue and he was wearing khaki capris with brown sandals.

"Here, let me buy you a ticket to Sinnoh." Gary offered, and before Misty had a chance to object, Gary handed a silver credit card to the man behind the counter who scanned it before handing two tickets to Gary. Gary handed her one.

"Gary Oak." Gary introduced himself, smirking. Misty's mouth dropped open a bit from shock, but she shut it quickly, smirking back at him. She didn't realized she had changed that much, sure, she got a little taller and now wore her hair out to her waist, but that really was the only difference. He handed her the ticket which she took and they moved away from the ticket booth. The ferry would arrive in about ten minutes. Gary leaned against the rail of the dock.

"You're a 9.999. You'd be a perfect 10 if you were with me." Gary smiled cockily, fully expecting her to giggle and than flirt back. Misty just raised her eyebrows and then laughed.

"Are you flirting with me?" she inquired, after she had stopped laughing.

"Yes, unless you would like to skip that part." Gary smirked, winking.

"You really don't recognize me do you? You expect me to fall all over you, not gonna happen Oak." Misty scoffed.

"I know you?" Gary chuckled, "I'm sorry, I usually don't recognize my cheerleaders." he baited. Misty's eyes narrowed and her mouth dropped open with disgust. Gary took one look at her now fiery green eyes and his own eyes widened with recognition.

"Shit! Misty! Don't kill me!" Gary yelped, jumping up and putting his hands between himself and Misty. Misty glared at him.

"You look..._really really _different." Gary remarked, cautiously putting his hands down. Misty looked at him questionably, eyes still narrowed. He better say the right thing.

"You look..._hot. _Seriously! You have curves and hair and....and you're a girl!" Gary exclaimed, his eyes scanning over Misty appreciatively. Misty slapped the back of his head. Before she could comment on his choice of words, the horn of the ferry was called. Gary held back a sigh of relief, he knew a mad Misty was an evil one. Saved by the horn.

"Come on." he said quickly before she could get any madder at him, practically running to get on to the ferry. Misty sighed, pulling her glasses off her forehead and over her eyes before following him on to the ferry. She handed her ticket and bag away and found Gary quite easily.

"I'm going to guess that you're going to Sinnoh for Ash's twenty first birthday?" Misty asked, catching up and walking beside him.

"Than you would guess correct." Gary replied, "Come on." Gary pulled her over to a table and plopped down across from her.

"I heard about you, Miss Super Tough Gym Leader." Gary teased.

"Same, Mr. Ego-filled Youngest Researcher." Misty told him back.

"And you forgot hottest." Gary smirked.

"Ah, and there is that ego rearing it's ugly head." Misty pointed out.

"But, you're not denying it." Gary's smirk widened. Misty shook her head, standing up, and Gary stood up with her.

"Last time I checked, you were the one who was coming on to me." Misty retorted. The boat lurched forward and Misty went flying, Gary caught her waist before she hit the ground, she was shocked and touched by the worried emotion in Gary's eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked, huskily, he was still holding her in a a dip, which made her blush brightly.

"F-fine..." Misty squeaked, Gary leaned in some, his lips almost touched hers and Misty did nothing to stop, it was as if she was in a trance.

"Hey! Are you Misty Waterflower?" some little boy ran up to Misty and both she and Gary blushed, Gary pulling her out of the dip while doing so, he pushed away from her slightly. Misty turned to the little boy and now she saw, little girl too. They looked like they were five year old twins and the boy had dirty blond hair while the girl had fair blond hair, both had the same bright blue eyes. The little girl was wearing a purple tank top with matching flip flops and black shorts, while the little boy was wearing a green t-shirt with black shorts and leather sandals.

"Yes, I am, and who are you two?" she asked nicely, she was use to fans of all ages. Misty crouched down and sat on her knees in front of Alex.

"I'm Alex and when I grow up I wanna be the bestest water Pokemon trainer ever!" Alex enthused, obviously excited to be seeing Misty on the ship.

"Your Gary Oak! I'm Amy and I'm gonna grow up to be an even better researcher than you!" the little girl exclaimed. Gary smiled slightly, shocking Misty who fully expected him to make some comment like, 'You only wish you could be that good'. A young woman ran up to the two, she looked to be only about twenty.

"Alex! Amy! You two scared me!" the woman scolded.

"Sorry Sharona." Alex and Amy exclaimed still looking at Misty and Gary in awe. Sharona then noticed Misty and Gary.

"Oh, hello, I'm Sharona, Alex and Amy's foster mother." she introduced, holding a hand out.

"Gary Oak." Gary introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Misty Waterflower and may I say it's great you adopted these two." Misty stood up and brushed herself off, taking Sharona's hand after Gary.

"Oh, I didn't adopt them, I just house them until they find someone who they accept to be their parents." Sharona explained.

"Yeah, we like Sharona, but we want the perfect parents!" Amy exclaimed.

"Someone who won't separate us." Alex added. "Can we see your Pokemon?" he asked excitedly.

"Alex, you can't jus-" Sharona started.

"No, no! It's fine, I only have Dewgong, Politoed, and Azurill with me at the moment though." Misty said, releasing the before mentioned Pokemon as she said their names.

"I have Blastoise, Umbereon, Dodrio, and Arcanine with me." Gary said, he too releasing them as he said their names.

"Woah! They're so cool!" Amy gasped, running a hand down Arcanine's side.

"And cute!" she squealed as soon as she saw Azurill, running to pet the Pokemon.

"Awesome...." Alex said, staring wide eyed at the Pokemon in front of him. The skies were getting cloudy but no one seemed to notice. They talked with Sharona, Amy, and Alex for a while longer, and than a large crack of thunder was heard and rain started to downpour.

"Woah! We better get inside." Gary advised. He and Misty returned the Pokemon and put their pokeballs safely away. Gary pushed Misty and Amy forward some. Sharona led the group forward and the wind picked up, knocking some of the chairs and tables around. A table came flying at Misty, Gary, Alex, and Amy, knocking them off the side of the deck and into the water.

"Oh my god! Someone help!" Sharona screamed. Gary grabbed Amy, helping her keep afloat, Misty doing the same for Alex. A few other people had seen the four go flying and were making their way over. The waves were rough and getting rougher. The table that had knocked them all of the deck got carried in one of the waves and knocked into Misty and Alex's heads. They slowly started to sink, Misty's arms still locked around Alex.

"Alex!" Amy cried, squirmed out of Gary's grasp and was trying to swim over to him, but was pulled down by a wave. Gary dove under and managed to grab Amy, but everything was dark and he couldn't tell which way was up, neither could Amy, but she saw the form of Misty and her brother and latched onto them, pulling Gary with her. They both ran out of air shortly after that.

_________________________________ON DECK_____________________________________________

Sharona screamed, "No! Alex! Amy! Gary! Misty!" The people knew it was hopeless and that the four weren't coming back up out of the water and dragged the screaming and crying Sharona away and into the safety of the cabin. A news report was filed as soon as the boat landed in Sinnoh.

~~~~~~Misty's sisters~~~~~~

"Oh my god!" Lily cried, " Come here!" she yelled to her sisters who rushed into the room.

"A ferry ship to Sinnoh got caught in the large storm earlier today and everyone was saddened that four passengers fell off the deck and into the water, not coming out of the water. The four have been identified as researcher Gary Oak, Amy and Alex Sanchez, and gym leader Misty Waterflower. Bodies are yet to be found." the news reporter said solemnly.

"No!" Daisy cried, latching onto her sisters.

"T-there's still hope that they could be alive." Violet pointed out.

"Yeah! Misty wouldn't let some storm k-k...." Lily trailed off. They cried quietly.

~~~~~~Professer Oak~~~~~

Professer Oak watched the news report silently. "Gary....." he uttered and the other researchers and assistants came up and rubbed his back. Some of them were crying silently and the Professer was silent, a few tears trickling down his face.

~~~~~~Brock, Ash, Dawn, and Paul~~~~

"Oh my god.....NO!" Dawn cried, putting her head in her hands, tears streaming out of her eyes. Brock was silent, shocked, he didn't want to believe it. Ash was sniffling, shaking his head.

"That's horrible..." Paul muttered, he wasn't crying, but you could tell how sad he was.

~~~~~~May, Drew, Solidad, and Harley~~~~

"Oh, poor honeys!" Harley shook his head, he and Solidad didn't realize May and Drew knew two of the people.

"That's a shame, don't you think?" Solidad asked.

"A shame......Misty! Gary!" May cried, Drew wrapped his arms around her silently and May cried into his shirt. Drew had wide eyes and they were filled with tears. Solidad and Harley looked at them shocked.

"You knew two of them?" Harley asked. Drew nodded mutely.

"Misty was one of my best friends!" May cried again.

"Gary was a friend." Drew nodded.

~~~~~~~~Everyone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the before mentioned people had met up. "I say we look for them, rent a boat and search for them, I know I am, not until their b-bodies are found am I giving up hope!" Lily cried.

"My parents own a boat." Drew said.

"Then let's do it!" Ash exclaimed, slightly happier at the chance he might find his friends. Everyone agreed and plans were made. Some of the researchers form Gary's lab were coming, along with Professer Oak, Ash, Brock, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Harley, Solidad, Sharona, two reporters and a camera man, a few island experts, and of course the crew of the ship.


	2. Day 1

__________________________Island Day 1_____________________________________________________

A odd sight it was, four people attached to one another laying sprawled out on the beach. Gary had his arms wrapped around Misty's waist, Misty was gripping the back of Alex's shirt tightly and Amy and Alex were holding hands. Gary opened his eyes into slits and had a sudden urge to vomit, so he crawled away from the small group and when he did, he coughed up salt water. He stared at the dark patch of sand where the water had seeped in uncomprehendingly for a few moments before his memory caught up with him. He remembered the storm and how he had dived under after Amy did, it was a natural reaction, to protect the little girl. He took the time to assess everyone's appearance. Misty's shirt had been ripped in half, now showing half her belly, her once white shorts were now covered in muck and her flip flops were somewhere down the beach. Gary was quick to grab her flip flops and Amy's, knowing they would most likely need them. Amy's tank top had a strap broken and a few holes in it, her black shorts had a large hole in one side, but that was all the damage to them. Alex's shirt had only one hole, but it was large, in the middle of his stomach, and Gary could see a bleeding cut, luckily it didn't look to deep and his shorts weren't torn at all. His sandals were still attached to his feet and didn't look damaged. Gary then looked at himself. His khaki shorts had only a few small holes and were covered with dirt, his shirt had some holes in it and his sandals seemed fine. He felt his arm stinging and noticed a jagged cut on his forearm.

"I'll take care of it later." he muttered to himself. He checked the three others' pulses and was happy they were strong, he was in the middle of examining Alex's cut when Misty coughed and opened her eyes. She looked at Gary confused and he watched as her confusion slowly turned to alarm when she remebered the past events.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, her voice was hoarse.

"I'm fine and Alex and Amy should be fine as soon as they wake up, as long as they didn't hit their heads or anything. The cut on Alex's stomach isn't deep, but it needs to be cleaned. Are you okay?" Gary asked, all in one breath.

"I'm fine and your arm needs to be bandaged." Misty pointed out.

"It's fine, as soon as Amy and Alex wake up and we get them fixed." Gary muttered. Amy slowly opened her eyes, making Gary and Misty turn their attention to her. She coughed.

"Are you okay? Is Alex okay?" she asked, looking worriedly at him.

"Calm down, sis. I'm fine." Alex coughed, leaning up. He hissed and looked at his stomach.

"We need water to clean it." Misty explained. No one wanted to point out the obvious, this island was either deserted or abandoned.

, so they worked on fixing themselves up.

"Yeah and I'm thirsty. Do you still have your pokemon?" Alex asked. Misty and Gary were both surprised they hadn't thought of that themselves. Luckily, all of the pokeballs were intact and they released the pokemon, who looked around at the island and took in their appearences, confused.

"We fell off the ship and washed ashore the island." Gary told them. The pokemon either nodded, or gave them sympathetic glances.

"Blast, Blas, Blas, Oise. Blastoise." _You need something to put the water in._ Blastoise pointed out. Gary nodded.

"We need something to put the water in." Gary relayed to the others. They were silent, looking around the island for something to use. There were scattered trees that eventually thickened into a full forest on one side and the ocean on the other. To the left and the right all you could see was sand.

"Coconuts! The shells!" Alex pointed to a few coconuts trees that were at the edge of the forest.

"Good idea, but how should we get them?" Misty asked, hoping Alex came up with another idea.

"Oh! I can get them!" Amy exclaimed, jumping up and lithely climbing up the side of the tree."Amy....be careful!" Misty fretted to her. Gary came to the bottom of the tree she was on, in case she fell. She threw down coconuts and Gary yelped, jumping out of the way as they all came raining down on him.

"Please, I don't want to be knocked out by coconuts!" Gary growled. Alex and Amy giggled. Misty smirked. Amy slid down the side of the tree and Gary caught her and put her on the ground next to him. They moved the coconuts to the middle of the beach and Gary worked on cracking one open without much success. He was also watching Misty, Alex, and Amy talking to one another enthusiastically. Amy's hands waved around in the air as she explained something.

"Do, drio, drio, do, do. Drio, drio, do." _You think of the two children as your own and the red haired female as your mate. You're very protective of them even though you just met them. _Dodrio smirked at him. Gary snorted and looked at him in disbelief, his face was heating up though and he couldn't stop the blush that was rising on his face. He squeezed the coconut harder and with a loud crack, it burst in half, in the process spraying milk all over Gary's face. The pokemon chortled in harmony, Misty and Gary's alike. Misty, Amy, and Alex all looked over to see what the commotion was about and burst out laughing at Gary's face. He had an annoyed expression on his face, that didn't match very well with the milk sliding down his face and hair.

"Umbr, Um, Breon." _Watch this._ Umbreon said smugly. He raised his paw and performed the move cut, slicing a coconut neatly in half, all the milk on the inside. Gary glared at him.

"Show off." he muttered and everyone snickered again.

"Azurill use bubble on the shells." Misty commanded, pointing to Gary. He put the shells down and Azurill hopped over. The shells were filled with fresh, clean water in no time.

"See? Now wasn't that easy?" Misty asked, grinning at Gary. Gary grumbled back.

"Now, we need to clean your cut Alex." Amy exclaimed.

"Yours too Gary." Misty added. Each of the girls grabbed a coconut half.

"You need something to wipe it off and wrap it." Alex explained. Misty found some large leaves and took one for Gary and gave the other two to Amy for Alex. Alex and Amy sat farther to the right, out of hearing range. Misty gently took Gary's arm in her hand and wiped it down with water. Gary hissed when it stung.

"Sorry." Misty murmured, completely concentrated on her work. Gary had barely even noticed the pain though, he was to busy watching the way Misty's forehead scrunched up with concentration and how it was adorable. He watched her hair, even though it was dirty shine slightly and he couldn't seem to stop himself from leaning over and placing a small kiss on the corner of her lips, halfway on her cheek. She froze, and stopped cleaning his cut. She looked at him questionably, but he was already looking down, blushing.

"Thank you for this." Gary muttered embarrassed, Misty smiled slightly and nodded, continuing with her work. Neither noticed the pokemon grinning and snickering to one another, or Amy and Alex talking in quiet tones.

"I like them, I know we can trust them." Amy whispered to Alex, wiping his stomach.

"Yeah, and then when we get close to them, they leave and we're alone again." Alex growled harshly at her.

"Oh, yes they'll leave. To where?! The other side of the island?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"No, when we leave the island, which we eventually will be rescued, they'll leave us and it will just be us against the world again. Sharona will probably pass us off to a new foster home by the time we get back. We can't open our hearts to them Ams, I don't want to miss anyone anymore." Alex explained.

"I'm giving them a chance, they don't seem like they would do that. Please just try to let them see the real you?" Amy begged and objected stubbornly.

"Fine, but when they abandon us, you'll be the one to blame when we're crying together _alone._" Alex sighed. Amy sighed and finished cleaning his cut, she realized it was going to be uncovered and frowned. Misty was just realizing the same thing.

"We need to find something to bandage them with...." Misty murmured. She started checking the underbrush for anything, Amy joined her. They didn't have much luck and didn't find anything.

"Well, that could be a problem." Amy stated.

"Yeah, we don't want the cuts to get infected...." Misty continued looking but to no avail.

"My shirt." Gary stated bluntly and started taking his shirt off. Misty's eyes widened and she couldn't help the blush that covered her face when she noticed the ab muscles and strong stomach that was being revealed.

"Wash my shirt and we can rip it into strips to make bandages." Gary explained at their confused and bewildered expressions. Understanding lit up Amy's face and she took the shirt to go wash it, Alex followed her. Gary stole a glance at Misty, smirking.

"Hey Misty, what's wrong? You seem a bit flushed." he asked innocently, smirking. She glared at him and looked away, attempting to stop getting red.

"It's okay that you like my abs Misty." Gary breathed in her ear. She turned around and almost choked on her own air when she came face to face with Gary.

"Eh....?" Misty squeaked when Gary smirked and stood, walking over to where Amy and Alex stood, attempting to rip the shirt. Misty stared uncomprehendingly at the place Gary had been for a few seconds before snapping out of it and running to get to the other three. The pokemon Gary and Misty had still both been oblivious to snickered.

"Two can play at that game." Misty muttered quietly to herself, smirking. Gary handed her a piece of the shirt so she could wrap his arm and she pulled his arm orward slowly, not taking her eyes off the cut, but making his hand skim her exposed stomach slowly. His breathing hitched which she noticed and smiled slightly.

Hey Gary, what's wrong? Your breathing seems a bit off." Misty asked, smiling coyly. Gary looked at her and rolled his eyes, blushing lightly.

"You won't win this fight Gary." Misty whispered, leaning close to his ear, her cheek against his. He shivered and Misty smirked to herself, and tightened the bandage tying it in a knot and then walked over to check on the progress Amy was making. It was more difficult to bandage a stomach than an arm. Gary stared at Misty's back and then his arm, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Let the games begin." Gary smirked and he shook his head again before walking over and passed Misty. The pokemon snickered again, following him. He slid his fingertips down her back as he passed, making her stop mid-sentence. Then he went and sat behind Amy and Alex. The pokemon snickered, they snickered whenever Gary and Misty did something to one another really, they knew that it didn't matter who won, both were going to get embarrassed and flustered at points.

"As soon as that's do-" Misty started, she gasped for a second at the tingling in her spine. Amy and Alex looked at her worriedly, but she continued, "d-done, as soon as that's done, we can make a temporary shelter on the beach and then tomorrow we can explore the forest and look for a place to make a more permanent camp. And sadly, our only dinner tonight is going to be coconut milk and meat." Misty laughed stiffly, not from the fact that they would have to eat only coconuts for awhile, but the fact that Gary had just stepped up the game. The kids didn't know that and groaned at the prospect of eating coconuts, but Gary smirked to Misty.

"May the best person win." he mouthed to her.

"I will." she mouthed back, glaring at him. She sat in front of Amy and Alex, happy that they were separating her from Gary. Amy attempted to tie the knot, but was having difficulties. Gary and Misty both leaned to help her, but Gary jerked back when Misty's fingers touched his, and Misty smirked. She didn't think it would be that easy to get Gary flustered. She tied the knot on Alex's back and they wrapped up the remaining shirt parts.

"We're eventually going to run out of shirt." Amy pointed out.

"We also have to find something else to use as a bandage than." Alex added to the ever growing list of things they had to do on the island. Misty sighed.

"We should probably get started on a shelter for the night, it's going to get dark soon." Gary pointed to the horizon, where the sun was close to sinking. They nodded.

"Someone should collect dry twigs and firewood like material." Misty advised.

"I'll do it." Amy offered, she started collecting some twigs and such from the edge of the forest and the beach.

"Okay, Alex clear off an area of beach, make sure there are no rocks, shells....twigs...anything." Gary ordered.

"Aye, aye captain." Alex saluted Gary, grinning.

"We should collect something to make stakes and a canopy like thing. Check the edge of the beach, it looks like the tide came out, for anything useful." Gary told Misty.

"Okay, you're checking the forest edge?" Misty asked. Gary rolled his eyes in a 'duh' fashion. After awhile of searching, Gary came back with some long poles of bamboo, about 8, Amy had collected a large pile of dry twigs and grass, more than they needed and Alex had cleared off about a six foot by six foot area. Misty was still on the edge of the beach. She was pushing something very large towards the group. Gary jogged over to help.

"Well, I found a table from the ship, the table cloth from the table, two water bottles, and these three huge clams!" Misty pointed out the things as she went.

"I think you got the most useful items out of all of us." Gary laughed. It was getting closer to dark and they had no idea what to do with the stuff.

"Well, I don't think it's going to rain, so maybe we should just sleep under the stars?" Amy questioned, scratching the back of her neck.

"I suppose, but we could build a more permanent shelter later." Gary allowed, "Let's see if we can make a fire first." Gary pointed others nodded and Gary started rubbing to sticks together.

"Arc. Canine, Arcan." _Fire pokemon, remember? _Arcanine barked at Gary who rolled his eyes at his sarcastic pokemon.

"Of course, Fire Fang on one of the sticks." Gary sighed, feeling stupid for not thinking of the fire pokemon before. The fire burst to life and Gary had to jump back to avoid being singed. Arcanine snorted, satisfied. The sun set a few minutes after that.

"It's really pretty." Amy claimed about the sunset.

"Yeah, I love the sunset, but the sunrise is even better, if you get up early enough to see it." Gary smiled slightly. Misty thought to herself, 'He really is different, he still has his ego, but he can be nice.'

"Let's try roasted coconut meat!" Alex exclaimed, grinning. Misty laughed and nodded.

"Don't forget clam meat." she added and Umberon cut one of the clams in half.

"Woah! That's enough to feed a whole army!' Amy laughed. Misty nodded and smiled.


	3. The First Broadcast

--------------------------------Broadcast---------------------------------

"Hello, I'm Melanie Rogerson and this is a new segment that will be going on for a little while. You've all heard of the tragic story of Gary Oak, Misty Waterflower, and Amy and Alex Sanchez. Well, their friends and family are taking a trip to uncover if they are still alive. They are sailing the sea, stopping at islands, and searching for these four until they find them. I and Mikey Riverta will be here on the ship with them and giving you all the details!" Melanie grinned.

"Let's ask the crew some questions, shall we?" Mikey offered. Melanie nodded and they made their way to where the ship was being controlled.

"Hello sir, can we ask you a few questions?" Melanie asked politely.

"Sure, why not." the man shrugged.

"Brilliant! What do you think of this valiant effort being made to find these four?" Mikey asked.

"I think it's just great that people can all come together to help find someone." the man answered.

"Do you think you will be able to find them alive?" Melanie questioned.

"I think it depends on when and where we find them." the man explained. Melanie and Mikey nodded.

"Thanks sir." Melanie thanked him, "Now let's find some of these friends!" she said enthusiastically. They searched around a bit and eventually found Sharona.

"Miss, care to tell us why you're on this ship?" Mikey inquired.

"I'm Amy and Alex's foster home. I give them shelter until they find someone that they want to be their parents." Sharona explained.

"Ah, that's very sweet of you." Melanie smiled.

"Yes, what about Misty and Gary?" Mikey pointed out.

"I only knew them for a couple hours, we had just met on the ship, but they seemed like very good people." Sharona allowed. Drew passed by then.

"Thank you! Sir! You are the captain of this vessel, correct?" Melanie asked, running to catch Drew.

"Yes." Drew nodded.

"Can you tell us why you allowed them to use this boat?" Mikey asked.

"Misty and Gary are my friends, I haven't met Amy or Alex, but I'd be happy to help them too." Drew explained his reasoning to them.

"Ah, and finally do you have any clue where Misty's sisters or Gary's grandfather is?" Melanie asked.

"I just saw Professor Oak that way." Drew told them, pointing the way he came and walking off. They followed his lead and found Daisy first.

"Oh, you're one of Misty's sisters?" Mikey asked, hearts coming to his eyes.

"Yes, and I soooo am not in the mood to answer any questions!" Daisy exclaimed, putting her hand up in a 'talk to the hand' fashion, and running off before they could say anything to her.

"Okay..." Mikey allowed, they ran into Lily next.

"You're another one of Misty's sisters, correct?" Melanie asked.

"Yes." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Well, do you think you'll find Misty?" Mikey asked.

"Definitely and we'll find her alive, she's tough, she wouldn't let a storm finish her." Lily explained confidently.

"Wow, it's wonderful you have confidence in your sister." Melanie smiled at her.

"She doesn't need my confidence; she has enough for all of us!" Lily laughed.

"You love her." Mikey stated, it was obvious in the way she talked about Misty.

"Yup, and if you're wondering, Professor Oak is on the main deck." Lily told them.

"Thanks." Melanie grinned at Lily and followed her directions. Lily nodded and waved, continuing on her way. Professor Oak was watching the ocean.

"Hello, Professor Oak, may we ask you a few questions?" Melanie asked polietly.

"Of course." Professor Oak agreed.

"Do you believe you will find your grandson?" Mikey asked bluntly. Melanie glared at him.

"Yes, Gary and Misty and the two children we are bound to find eventually." the Professor explained. to the two.

"Thank you, and that's all the time we have this week, tune in next week to find some more answers from friends, Misty's last sister, and Gary's assistants!" Melanie exclaimed enthusiastically into the camera.


	4. The Start of Day 2

---------------------------------Island Day 2------------------------------------------

Misty yawned, stretching. She paused, why was something wrapped around her stomach and pressed against her back? Why was she on sand? She remembered yesterday's events to answer the second question, but for the first she had no idea why that happened. She looked down, surprised to see arms wrapped around her stomach; she had a bad feeling about who they belonged to. She turned around and was greeted with a warm, muscular bare chest, looking up she saw Gary's face. She started blushing profusely. One reason being that she was being held by Gary, the other because she liked it. She scolded herself in her mind and attempted to get loose of his arms, but the moment she pulled back, his arms tightened. Misty was aware someone was watching them, when she heard a giggle. She looked around and spotted Amy sitting next to Alex, who was still asleep. Misty glared at her.

"Help me!" she hissed. Amy giggled again and nodded, coming behind Misty and pulling on Gary's arms while Misty pushed backwards. His arms finally came apart when Misty and Amy went flying backwards, landing tangled together. They giggled when Gary shot up like a bullet, eyes wide.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked frantically searching the island until his eyes landed on the giggling girls. His eyes softened when he realized they were in no danger.

"You wouldn't let go of me. I had to get Amy to pull on your arms while a pushed away." Misty giggled. Gary blushed brightly, he didn't remember putting his arms around her, he did vaguely remember feeling cold and dragging something warm towards him before falling back asleep.

"Sorry." he muttered, looking away, towards the sun. "Whoa, I wonder what time it is." Gary said, the sun was only a little bit up.

"I don't know, but I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep, Misty woke me up with all the ruckus she was making." Amy grinned good-natured.

"Sorry." Misty grinned sheepishly. Amy waved a hand at her, telling her everything was good, and crawled back over to snuggle under the tablecloth with Alex, instantly falling back asleep. "They're so cute." Misty murmured, smiling softly when Alex put a protective arm over his sister. In between Misty, Gary, and the kids were the pokemon, all still asleep.

"Yeah." Gary agreed, "Hey, if you're not going back to bed, we could watch the sunrise and you could see how it's more beautiful then the sunset." Gary offered, shifting his eyes to Misty. Misty looked back at him and smiled again.

"I'd like that." she nodded. Gary took her hand and led her towards an outcropping of rocks sprouting out from the beach, plopping down on them when he got to the end and pulling Misty down with him. He let go of her hand, making her shiver. It felt like something was missing. She shook her head and leaned back, resting on her hands with her legs crossed. Gary sat Indian style, he cautiously leaned back on his hands, at the same time putting his hand over Misty's. She looked over to him, but he was smiling, looking at the sun. Misty smiled softly and turned back towards the sun. "You're right, it's more beautiful than the sunset." Misty said, admiring the sunrise.

"Yes.....it is." Gary murmured, he wasn't looking at the sunset, he was looking at Misty. Misty didn't notice and continued looking at the sunrise. Umbereon grinned to himself, running back to the beach silently and telling all the other pokemon of their masters. The pokemon wanted the two to get together, badly and all cheered quietly when they heard the news, as not to wake up Alex and Amy. Eventually Misty and Gary made there way back to the beach where Alex and Amy were still sleeping, that is, after the sun had risen.

"What are we going to do today?" Misty whispered to him.

"I say we explore and start building a more permanent shelter." Gary muttered back. They were trying to not wake Amy and Alex, but Alex leaned up, yawning, which automatically woke up Amy.

"What's hanging?" Alex asked, "And what's for breakfast?" he added, stretching.

"You're choice, coconut or the other clam, oh, or coconut." Gary rolled his eyes. Misty slapped his arm and he winced, when did she get so strong.

"Coconut." Amy chose absentmindedly. Misty shrugged and grabbed three of the huge coconuts. Gary thought up some plans on how to make a more permanent shelter, making a few notes in the sand while Alex and Amy chatted sleepily.

"Can you cut these coconuts in half?" Misty asked Umbreon politely. The pokemon seemed to grin.

"Umb, umbre, umbreon!" Umbreon chirped. _Sure thing, Future Master in Law_The other pokemon giggled. This seemed to snap Gary out of his thoughts.

"Umbreon!" he scolded. Umbreon ignored him and sliced the coconuts. Misty looked at the pokemon and trainer questionably, but shrugged and let it drop. After eating their breakfast, Gary turned the attention to himself, by clearing his throat.

"Okay, I said earlier that we would need a shelter and we do. But, we aren't sure what's in the forest, so we need to decide, take the risk of building something on the ground, or play it safe by building a house in the trees. A house on the ground would be easier to build, but pretty much every type of pokemon could get in. A house in the trees would take much longer to build and be harder to build. The amount of time it takes for us to build, really doesn't matter though, because I don't see a random storm coming along any time soon." he walked over to a tree, "Knock on wood, of course."

"Yeah, but a treehouse, so to speak, would be alot safer, only some pokemon could get in." Misty pointed out.

"Plus, a treehouse would be more fun." Amy contributed. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, then, we're building a 'treehouse', but we need to at least get a general idea of the forest first." he glanced at them, "Alex can come with me and Umbereon, Dodrio, and Arcanine. Girls, you, Blastoise, Azurill, Polietoed, and Dewgong can stay here, and Misty can direct the pokemon and try and get some fish." Gary nodded to himself.

"Who made you leader?" Misty asked, putting her hands on her hips. Amy copied her. Gary sighed.

"They want to come, obviously." Alex chuckled. Gary pulled Misty aside.

"Come on Mist, I need someone to fish." Gary soothed.

"Yeah, well why can't you do that?" she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Because," Gary sighed, "I'm the only one who has some insight in building and we all can't go in the forest together, and we can't go together and leave Alex and Amy alone." Gary explained. Misty huffed, his logic was nearly fool proof.

"Fine." she finally agreed, "But, next time, I'm coming with you!" Misty demanded.

"Of course." Gary smirked as he remembered the game they started yesterday, he stalked closer to her, until she backed into a tree, "Believe me," his breath fanned across her face, "I'd like for you to come with me next time." he whispered in her ear, his lips slipping passed her cheek as he pulled away and headed back to Amy and Alex. Misty let out a breath, scowling as she remembered the game also, knowing he wasn't going to let it go. She walked back behind him and informed Amy they were staying there to fish.

"But why?" Amy whined as soon as the two boys left.

"Because he won me over with his logic." Misty explained, she turned to the pokemon, "Now, this should be interesting." she sighed, clapping her hands together.

_**A/N: Next time some quality bonding between the girls and between the boys.**_


	5. I'm So Sorry

Okay. I'll admit it. I'm not very reliable, but I'm seriously in a rut. I'm starting over. One day, I'll come back to these stories, I have no doubt about that, but for now, it's over. I really hope this doesn't kill your faith in me, but it probably will. I just have no motivation for these stories, and no new chapters either. If any of you read my Vielstone Singing Contest story, you saw how fast the updates came with that, the ideas just flowed! I'm really really sorry.


End file.
